Sliding Doors
by unreal reality
Summary: Based on a movie but I twisted it. ever had moments wherein you wonder what would've happened if...? well, one girl's life depnds on a subway and she's about to live two lives.


Sliding Doors  
  
Based on a movie starring Gwyneth Paltrow only I made it teen-yu-gi-oh versioned.  
  
Fast rides made Aradia sick to her stomach, but right now she wished that the subway would go faster. She was late on her first day of school in Domino high. When the subway finally reached her desired destination, she ran as fast as she could to the school. When she got there, she didn't even have time to examine the building, she just asked the office right away where her classroom was located. She passed by some classrooms hoping the teachers in them wouldn't hear her continuous swearing.  
  
She finally found her classroom, meeting the curious stares of her new classmates. "Sorry, I had to work last night." she apologized. "Aradia Mithril?" the stern looking teacher asked. "Yeah, that's me." She replied breathlessly.  
  
"Do you realize that because of your tardiness you have disrupted the class?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I told you why I was-"  
  
"Excuses, excuses! I don't want to hear them. All I have to say is: congratulations, you now have detention this afternoon, Ms. Mithril."  
  
Aradia's green eyes were quickly revealing shock. She was an A student and her record was clean. To every school she's ever been to, she has never gotten detention.  
  
"Shocked, Ms. Mithril? That's no surprise; I've seen your record. But I'll be happy to inform you that things in Japan are very different from your lovely England. Now please take your seat beside Ms. Gardner there!"  
  
Aradia obeyed like any good student would, but inside she wanted to strangle this being who was a lame excuse for a teacher.  
  
~^~^~  
  
Aradia sat alone for lunch that day. She wasn't in a very socializing mood at that time. She also missed her friends back home. Especially her best friend, Helen.  
  
"Hello, Mithril!"  
  
Her seatmate, Tea Gardner, disturbed her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hello, Tea. Ummm how come you address me by my last name?"  
  
"Oh, here in Japan, it is more polite to address people you don't really know by their surnames." "Hai, I see."  
  
"Your Japanese is very fluent."  
  
"My mother is Japanese. She made sure that I spoke her language very well."  
  
"You must be very lucky to be exposed to both cultures."  
  
"I guess I am-"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
Tea interrupted. Aradia was beginning to notice Tea's over cheerfulness. Somehow, Tea annoyed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is actually the table wherein my friends and I sit at. I think destiny brought you here. Maybe we were meant to be friends!"  
  
"Maybe.", Aradia said but inside she was screaming, 'Friends? With someone like you? I bet even your own friends don't really like you.'  
  
"You know, sometimes my friends are quite idiots but still, friendship is.."  
  
Aradia was getting annoyed after five seconds of her 'friendship' ranting. She decided to interrupt Tea.  
  
"You know what? They may be idiots but you're right, those girls are still you're friends and you should respect them."  
  
"Girls! Oh, no! They're guys."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Don't you get tired and lonely being around guys all the time?"  
  
"Well, I never thought of it before."  
  
Before she could reply, Aradia spotted three boys from her class coming their way.  
  
"Hey, Tea? Who's your new friend?" the boy with the spiky boy asked. Tea quickly flashed them a smile and began to tell them who Aradia was which was kind of dumb to Aradia, considering she was the new student in their class. "Ummm.Tea?", Aradia said.  
  
"Yup, Aradia?"  
  
"Just Ara, I'm used to Ara." "Right, Yes, Ara?"  
  
"I'm done with my lunch, so I'm going, okay? Bye!", and with that 'Ara' stood up and headed to the trash can to throw her lunch, ignoring Tea's 'goodbye'.  
  
She threw away her stuff and noticed someone stooped down.near her skirt.  
  
"You pervert!" she yelled and kicked his gut. He fell back and was clearly in pain but Ara noticed him holding a duel card.that he had dropped.that he was picking up on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm terribly, terribly sorry! I didn't know."  
  
"You fool! What makes you think I would be peeking under your skirt!"  
  
"Well, you're a guy and at your age, most guys tend to do things like that."  
  
"Well, I'm not like most guys. I had my life and business planned out since I was 12!"  
  
"Geez, you grouch! I said I was sorry. Here, let me help you up."  
  
The boy didn't take her hand and he stood up perfectly on his own, revealing his tall height. This time, Ara could clearly see his cold eyes.  
  
"I don't need help, I never did.", and with that, he walked away.  
  
"How can any 15 year old be that serious and cold-hearted?", she asked herself.  
  
"He can once he's Seto Kaiba.", a voice behind her said. She spun around and found a girl with vibrant red hair and mystifying grey eyes. She envied the hair, her own black coloured hair was too dull for her. "Seto Kaiba?", Ara asked. "Yeah, he owns his own company and all. He's CEO of Kaiba Corp., that duelling thing?" the girl answered.  
  
"I don't duel but I have heard of Kaiba Corp. So if he's the owner then that means he's the inventor of."  
  
"Yup! The duel disk. I don't duel as well but my brother's crazy about it."  
  
"I'm Aradia Mithril, but you can just call me Ara."  
  
"Gabrielle Nikagi, nice to meet you."  
  
The bell rang and before both of them could say another word, the crowds of people rushing to get to class separated them. 


End file.
